The Marauder Years
by lemonfox2002
Summary: The story of the Marauders in their 5th year at Hogwarts. James continues to pursue Lily but she refuses to acknowledge him. Sirius Black is the stallion of Gryffindor House. Remus Lupin doesn't realise that somebody is secretly smitten.
1. Mary MacDonald

Mary's blue eyes opened reluctantly as the morning sun filtered through the castle window. She rubbed them with the back of her hand and sunk deeper into the cosy covers of her four-poster bed. As she did so a loud sob echoed through the room.

Mary contemplated simply ignoring it and going back to sleep, but her conscience poked at her until she had sat up in bed to investigate the source of such a miserable sound.

A girl with long red hair was sitting on the large stone windowsill, her arms wrapped round her knees, her face screwed up as large tears leaked out of her tightly shut eyes. Mary leapt out of bed to her friend's side.

The stone floor was cold on her bare feet as she stood next to the red-headed girl, a hand on her shoulder.

'Lily! What's up?'

Lily opened her startlingly green eyes to look into Mary's blue ones, but seemed unable to talk. Her face crumpled again and she sunk into her friend's arms with a wail. Mary spotted an open letter sitting on the window at Lily's feet.

'Oh my goodness, is it your parents? Is something wrong?'

Lily emerged from Mary's bear hug with a stifled hiccough, and handed her the letter. Lily's parents were muggles - that is, non-magical folk - so did not use quills or parchment. The letter, written on printing paper in biro - looked odd to Mary, who grew up in a thoroughly magical home.

She scanned through the neat writing; Lily's father had been given a raise and was planning to take them to the South of France over the summer, her mother had started to write a cook book, and her sister Petunia was going on the school skiing trip in the first week of the summer holidays.

All in all Mary could see nothing particularly tragic in the Evans household, and Mary wondered briefly whether Lily's sudden breakdown could be due to homesickness. However, Lily having spent the past four and a half years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without collapsing, Mary suspected it may be slightly more serious.

By now Lily had taken a series of deep, steadying breaths, and was able to sit upright without Mary's support. Mary stood staring at her with the letter in her hand. She shrugged.

'They all sound fine to me, what on earth are you getting so worked up about?'

'Petunia's g-going skiing while I'm s-supposed to be visiting th-them.' Lily hiccoughed.

'I'm sure you'll see her over the rest of the summer.' Mary comforted, slightly at a loss for why this would be so upsetting. Mary herself would be quite happy if her brothers and sisters gave her some quiet time during the holidays. Lily looked at her friend miserably.

'She's gone on a school trip every holiday since Christmas.'

'Why? What did you do at Christmas?'

Lily sagged against the wall, looking out over the dew covered grounds of Hogwarts.

'I gave her a Remembrall, and I thought she liked it, but now I think back she only said it was interesting.'

'Oh come on she can't seriously be mad at you for giving her a Remembrall can she?'

Lily wiped her eyes again.

'Maybe she thought I was rubbing it in. You know, that I can do magic.'

Mary thought back to how worried Lily had been about Petunia in her first year. Petunia had been so jealous of Lily being able to do magic, that she had actually written to the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, asking if she could attend the school. Of course, being a muggle, that would be impossible, and even though it was in no way Lily's fault, Petunia refused to talk to her for a good few months.

'But I thought she was over that, I mean you guys have been getting on alright for the past few years.'

'More or less.'

They both stared out the window in silence. Hagrid the gamekeeper had just come out of the Forbidden Forest, and was ambling back to his cabin with what looked like an entire tail's worth of unicorn hair.

'Well you know what I think?' cried Mary, clapping her hands together, suddenly business-like. 'Petunia is just too busy eating sour grapes to appreciate the fact that she doesn't have to sit through old Professor Binn's Histor of Magic lessons.'

Lily giggled reluctantly, and swung her legs off the window sill. Mary smiled at her.

'Forget about her Lils, she can't hide from you all summer. If you don't want to face a whole week alone with your parents you can come and stay with me for a bit.'

'Thanks Mary.' Lily's eyes had dried up and she had stopped hiccoughing.

'Breakfast!' Mary announced enthusiastically. Lily laughed, all sadness gone from her face, the sun through the castle window reflecting on her long dark red hair.

'Mary you goon you slept through breskfast!'

'That would explain where you got your morning post.' Mary grinned, starting to dress. 'Was there anything for me?' she asked Lily who was putting the letter in her bedside table. Lily shook her head.

'No-'

The door crashed open and two girls toppled inside. One of them had very tanned skin with cornrows in her hair. The other had curly blond hair that circled her face like a mane, and big brown eyes. The latter was carrying a ginger kitten.

'Afternoon Mary, you finally up?' she said, grinning.

'Rose's cat was traumatising Ginger again.' The second girl complained. She scratched the orange kitten behind the ears.

Rose was the fifth member of their dormitory. She was a bit of a loner, and had an old black cat named Spider who enjoyed chasing the other animals in Gryffindor tower.

The two girls now leaning against Mary's four poster bed, Cornelia Sharp and Olivia Jacobs, were, apart from Lily Evans, Mary's best friends. Cornelia beamed at Mary.

'You ready too thrash Slytherin in the final on Saturday?'

'They won't know what's hit them.' Mary grinned back. Cornelia and Mary were both Chasers in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

'Looking forward to seeing Potter play?' Olivia asked Lily slyly. Lily wrinkled up her button nose.

'Why would I want to watch him fly? I'll be keeping my eyes on you two.' she added proudly looking from Mary to Cornelia.

'You know he fancies you.' Cornelia grinned. Lily frowned.

'Anyway why would you look at Potter when Sirius Black's nearby?' Olivia queried.

'And why would you look at Black when Remus Lupin's never far?' Mary quipped. They laughed, Lily raised her eyebrows, but couldn't help but repress a grin.

'That leaves you with Pettigrew.' finished Olivia, patting Cornelia on the shoulder while Mary leant against the wall clutching her sides. Cornelia stopped laughing and gaped indignantly.

'What? I-'

She was cut off by the door opening, and the fifth member of their dorm walked in. Rose had waist-length black hair and such pale skin that in their first year a rumour flew round that her father was a vampire, but no body had been brave enough to ask her about it. Anyone who started a conversation about her parentage received a quelling look from her black eyes. She turned her cold stare on them now, and the giggling subsided.

'Good morning,' she said in a surprisingly girly voice. The other residents of the dorm were used to her chilling appearance, and knew that she really just wanted to be left alone.

'Morning Rose!' Mary said cheerfully, bouncing over to where Rose stood and scratching the black cat Spider behind the ears.

'Shall we go down to lunch?' Lily asked. The girls agreed loudly and left Rose standing in the middle of the room.

They descended the girls staircase talking noisily and walked into the full common room. Gryffindors were sitting in the comfy armchairs around the fireplace doing homework or chatting to each other.

Molly Weasley, a plump 7th year girl with ginger hair, was playing the flute, and the music drifted over the student's heads.

By the window James Potter and Sirius Black were playing wizard chess. Remus Lupin was sitting on the windowsill just as Lily had been, only his eyes were dry and weary as he looked over his friends' homework. A silver prefect badge glinted on the chest of his robes as he crossed out a sentence with a quill. Peter Pettigrew was egging on Sirius' queen, who was battling one of James' pawns.

As the girls walked in their direction, Sirius nudged James who looked around. Spotting Lily he grinned handsomely and ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

'Alright Evans?'

Lily glanced at him and raised an eyebrow haughtily. Black grinned over Mary's shoulder, leaning back on the two hind legs of his chair. Mary watched Lupin as they walked past, but he was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice her.

She said hi timidly but he didn't seem to hear, so she hurried to catch up with Lily. As they climbed out of the portrait hole Lily snorted with disdain.

'Potter thinks he's so cool. I'm surprised his broom can leave the ground with his big head on it.'

'He is good looking though.' Mary added with a rueful grin at her red-headed friend.

Olivia and Cornelia came clambering out of the portrait hole behind them. Cornelia looked thoughtful, Olivia was grinning broadly.

'Did you see Black smile at me?' she asked, her eyes gleaming. 'Do you think he likes me? Should I ask him to come to Hogsmeade next weekend?'

'You could,' answered Cornelia, who seemed to have surfaced from her reverie.

'OWLs start next week though.' Lily said worriedly.

'We deserve a break from revision,' Mary supplied. 'We can work the rest of today and this week, then take a day off Saturday.'

'She's a clever wee lass.' Olivia said in a hearty Scottish accent, ruffling Mary's mousy brown hair so that her fringe fell in front of her eyes.

The four girls stopped off at the Library to do some pre-lunch revision. Lily left them and joined her friend Severus Snape from Slytherin house. He had lank greasy hair and a long hooked nose.

'I don't know what she sees in him.' Olivia said darkly.

'Well they're childhood friends, aren't they?' whispered Cornelia. 'Didn't he tell her she was a witch?' The other two nodded silently. They watched Madam Pince skulking behind a bookcase, and lowered their voices.

'He's up to his ears in the Dark Arts though. I'd stay away from him if I was her.' breathed Mary on pretence of reading the Standard Book of Spells Grade Five.

'Never mind that,' hissed Olivia 'Why does he like her so much? She's muggle born!'

'I dunno,' yawned Cornelia, leaning back in her chair and stretching. 'But I need Lily back over here so she can explain this third law of Potions thingy to me. I don't remember covering this at all.' She flicked through the pages of _Advanced Potion Making_.

'Lia you idiot,' Olivia hissed, grabbing the text book. 'This is NEWT level potions, we don't need to know it!' Cornelia groaned and threw the dog-eared copy into the middle of the table.

'I give up, let's go have lunch.'

They walked into the Great Hall with Snape trudging along behind them.

'I dunno why he doesn't just ask her to marry him and get it over with.' Olivia muttered so only Mary and Cornelia could hear.

They sat down at the Gryffindor house table at the far end of the hall (Snape of course sitting at Slytherin) and helped themselves to roast chicken and Yorkshire pudding. As Mary took her first bite, Potter and Black slid into the seats opposite them, accompanied by Lupin who was engrossed in a text book.

'Nothing like a good Sunday Roast, eh Evans?' Mary heard Potter say. Lupin was paying her no attention, so she turned to Olivia in the attempt to look like she was involved in a deep discussion.

'Nothing at all, Potter.' Lily replied icily.

'Hearing your tone you'd think you didn't want us here.' said Black, sounding offended.

'Glad you cottoned on so quickly,' Lily shot back, pouring gravy on her potatoes.

'Well, I didn't come to talk to you anyway.' replied Potter in a tone that was obviously meant to sound light and care-free.

He turned to Mary and Cornelia, the light from the sunny enchanted ceiling reflecting on his glasses for a moment.

'Ready for the big match on Saturday?' Mary turned her head to the mischievous pair, and saw that Black was watching Cornelia with his dark eyes, and she seemed temporarily unable to speak.

'I'm surprised they're not shatting themselves.' said Mary.

'Smith's making us practise all of Friday evening.'

'What?' Cornelia cried, seemingly forgetting her loss of speech in favour of loud indignance. 'He didn't tell us that!'

'We've got our OWLs in a week!' said Lily.

'It IS the final.' said Potter, shrugging.

'Our OWLs are more important than some stupid Quidditch game.' scoffed Lily.

Potter, Cornelia and Mary rounded on her.

'What??' Mary asked in a high-pitched voice.

'This is a final match of the season, of the whole year! The winning house gets the Quidditch house cup!' Potter explained slowly.

'Our OWL results could dictate our future' Lily stared around at them all, then turned desperately to Lupin, her fellow prefect. 'Remus, tell them.'

Lupin, upon hearing his name, raised his head out of the book which was propped against the water jug.

'Huh?'

'Oh, forget it!' Lily said exasperatedly.

'Speaking of next weekend,' Potter messed his hair up as he spoke, 'There's another Hogsmeade trip.'

'So?' Lily asked, although Mary suspected that she already knew where he was going.

'So wana come with me?'

'Not for all the sweets in Honeydukes.'

'Oh, come on Evans,' Potter pleaded desperately, 'Come on, go out with me.'

'Wow you're so romantic I've gone week at the knees.' Lily replied sarcastically.

During this entire exchange Black had been watching Cornelia with his dark eyes. She appeared to be absorbed in her runner beans but Mary could tell she was aware of Black's gaze because her ears had gone slightly pink.

Black suddenly looked around, and following his eyeline, she saw Argus Filch limping up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

Filch was only about 10 years older than them, but his being a squib caused him to hate the students of Hogwarts, and he was waging a constant battle against them. He was currently carrying a mishapen bag, his newborn kitten that he had christened "Mrs Norris" was mewing on his shoulder.

'Potter!' he screeched as he limped nearer. Potter and Black looked at him in utter contempt.

'What?' asked Potter.

'Detention for Saturday!' Filch cried gleefully, his jowls a-quiver.

'What?' Potter yelped. 'Why?'

'For leaving this bag of dungbombs in my office.'

'That isn't mine.' said Potter defiantly.

'It says property of James Potter on the label.' Filch replied, showing them.

'Why would he leave a bag of dungbombs in your office with his name on it?' Black asked furiously. 'Do you really think he's that stupid?'

'That's not for me to decide.' Filch replied with an evil grin. 'Dungbombs are banned at this school and you,' he said, turning back to Potter 'will serve the punishment.' James gave him a sour look.

'My office 10am sharp.' With that Filch turned on his heel and loped back up the aisle, several students glaring at his retreating back.

'That foul-' Potter seemed to be struggling to find words rude enough. Black glared over at the Slytherin table, where Severus Snape was smirking.

'I bet it was Snivellus.' He growled.

'That greesey little toss-pot.' Potter snarled.

'Hey!' cried Lily angrily. 'Watch your mouth!'

'Sorry Evans..' Potter started to apologize, but Lily left the table with a swish of her cloak. Potter grumbled under his breath, also getting to his feet.

'Come on Padfoot.' Black got to his feet, dragging Lupin up by the neck of his robes. Lupin opened his mouth in protest, but closed it again meekly when he saw Potter's expression, and Mary watched the three of them walk out of the Great Hall.


	2. Cornelia Sharp

The beginning of the week slipped through their hands faster than they would have liked, seeing as they were now spending all their time revising either in the Library or common room. Every time Sirius passed Cornelia in the corridors he grinned at her, causing a nervous jitter in her stomach as she smiled shyly back.

All the teachers had stopped giving them homework, and used their lessons to fire revision questions at their students.

'Miss Sharp!' Their Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher barked on Wednesday afternoon. 'What are the three Unforgivable Curses?'

'The Cruciatus Curse, Imperius Curse and Avada Kedavra.' Cornelia recited.

'Excellent, 10 points to Gryffindor.' Sirius turned in his seat and winked at her.

'Mr Black!'

'Yes sir?'

'The spell required two repel a Boggart?'

'_Ridikulus!'_

'Quite right! Another 10 points!'

That evening, Cornelia found herself studying alone in the Library, when Sirius sat down at her table opposite her with some books. He flashed her his usual handsome smile.

'How's it going?' he whispered.

'Not bad,' she murmured back. 'You?'

'Never better. Revision is my favourite choice of activity.'

'Oh I quite agree, second only to the exams themselves.'

'Closely followed by detentions and funerals.' The grinned ruefully at each other.

Cornelia wondered briefly if he was flirting with her, but dismissed that thought immediately. He was so good looking, and usually went out with older girls, why would he look twice at her?

'Lily still fighting off James then?' Sirius asked her. _Of course_, she thought to herself, _he's only talking to me because James likes Lily_. She nodded at him.

'He is a bit big-headed.'

'Oh yes he's really up himself, and Lily's attitude's such a slap in the face for him, it's really quite entertaining to watch.'

Cornelia laughed, and then quickly looked around to check Madam Pince hadn't heard her. When she looked back at Sirius he was watching her again, his dark eyes examining her face and a smile playing around his lips that made her insides fizzle.

'How do you make your hair do this?' he asked, leaning forward and touching one of her blond curls with a long finger. Cornelia felt herself blush.

'It's just a simple charm, loads of girls use it.'

'Why do you use it?' he asked curiously 'What does your hair usually do?'

'It kind of...frizzes outwards.' She gestured with her hands. 'I hate it.'

'I'm sure you look amazing whatever your hair's doing.' Sirius said quietly. Cornelia felt a warmth inside her and her face grew hot. He was still gazing at her intently, and without even changing his tone, he raised his wand and muttered '_Finite Incantatem_'.

Cornelia's hair suddenly sprung outwards, loosing its neat curls and instead becoming uncontrollingly bushy. She gasped and her hand flew up to the blond mass of hair now surrounding her face.

'Sirius!' she hissed. It was her worst nightmare, and Sirius was looking at her hair in what appeared to be mute shock.

'I'm sorry!' he whispered desperately, looking stricken. 'I thought you were joking!'

'Joking?! How is that funny?!'

'I'm sorry, I -'

'_Wingardium Leviosa!_'

The tips of Sirius's elegant dark hair rose up over his head and hovered there as though pulled by strings. He looked as though he had recently received an electric shock. Cornelia burst into silent giggles and Sirius couldn't help but to smile wolfishly as he felt his new hairstyle.

'Brilliant, good use of an old classic.' He nodded at her as though acknowledging a worthy opponent. Cornelia raised her eyes sceptically.

'Surely ingenious Master Black could have thought of a simple hover charm. _Bouclarvius!_' She whispered, pointing her wand at her own hair so that it sprung once more into neat curls.

'Oh so you're not going to take mine off?' asked Sirius in mock resentfulness.

'Nope.' replied Cornelia 'I'm gonna make you suffer. Anyway you've got a wand, you do it.' Sirius put a hand to his hair and shrugged.

'I dunno, I might start a trend.' Cornelia felt his leg brush against hers under the table.

'Sorry,' he said, moving it away, but Cornelia noticed a slightly red tinge around his cheeks. He smiled at her awkwardly, something that she had never seen in notorious Sirius Black.

'Anyway,' he whispered. 'What I was going to ask you before you so tactlessly ruined my hair -'

'-_I _ruined _your _hair-?'

'-was if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend.'

Cornelia blinked.

'Hogsmeade? With you?'

'That is, if I've managed to restore my hair to its usual look. I may feel too ridiculous to dare venturing outside.' _Back to his usual self then_, Cornelia thought.

'People would probably just think you were trying to make a fashion statement.'

'Would you go out with me if they did?'

_Go out? _Cornelia thought. _So he doesn't want to just talk about Lily and James_. She looked at his handsome face, and saw by the slight crease between his eyebrows that he was actually nervous. Was he worried that she might actually say no?

'Definitely not.' She said playfully.

'Would you go out with me if I managed to lift the spell?'

'I suppose I'd have no choice.' she teased 'If you did actually manage to lift it.'

'Challenge accepted.'

As Sirius left the table and walked out of the Library Cornelia slumped forwards onto the table, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

That night Cornelia looked for Sirius in the common room but he was no where to be seen. Neither were Potter, Lupin or Pettigrew.

'Full moon tonight.' commented Olivia, glancing out if the castle window at the glowing white orb in the sky.

'I'm so sick of studying.' Mary complained, throwing her text book of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ down onto the table which she had pulled in front of on eof the armchairs.

'Well we just have to work the rest of this week and we have Saturday off.' Lily reminded them.

'We can't work Friday night.' said Mary, gesturing at Cornelia and herself. 'Lia and I have Quidditch practise. Remember? Big game on Saturday?'

'Remember?' Lily exclaimed exasperatedly. 'How can I forget? The whole school's talking about it!'

'Calm down Lils.' Cornelia soothed, patting Lily on the shoulder. 'We'll get up early Friday morning and do an hour of study before breakfast.' Mary looked on the verge of refusing but Cornelia glared at her.

'Fine.' Mary relented. 'Whatever keeps you happy.'

They worked in silence for a while, Lily occasionally emerging from behind her stack of notes to shout at some first years for being disruptive.

'Still refusing to date Potter then, Lils?' Olivia asked her over the top of her text book.

'Yes.' Lily snapped.

'I don't see why,' Olivia continued. 'He is very good looking.'

'But he's so arrogant.' Lily complained with a roll of her eyes. 'Plus I couldn't do that to Severus.'

'Snape?' Cornelia joined in, wrinkling her nose. 'What's he got to do with it?'

'He's in love with her remember?' Mary said dismissively.

'He's not _in love _with me.' groaned Lily, rubbing her eyes. 'He's just fond of me and doesn't want me to get hurt.' Olivia threw Cornelia a sceptical look.

'Doesn't care about your friends getting hurt though, does he?' muttered Mary darkly.

In their fourth year Mary had been ambushed in a deserted corridor by Snape's friends Avery and Malciber. They had tried to do Dark magic on her but were interrupted by Lupin, however neither of them had received punishment because neither Lupin nor Mary had any proof against them. Mary had been infatuated with Lupin ever since.

'Well I talked to him about that last year, and he said he didn't have anything to do with it...' Lily trailed off uncertainly.

'Why does he hate Potter so much anyway?' Olivia asked, finishing her notes with a flourish and snapping her book shut.

'He's jealous of Potter being such a Quidditch hero.' said Cornelia wisely.

'And there was that incident when Potter saved him from the Whomping Willow.' Mary added.

'He didn't like that.' Lily sighed.

'So his crush on Lily is just the straw that broke that dragon's back.' Olivia finished, staring non-seeingly into the fire which crackled and popped. Lily checked her watch and yawned, her prefect badge on her robes gleaming in the firelight.

'Come on guys, bed, we need to be awake tomorrow so we can get some more work done.'

'Yaay.' said Mary sarcastically.

They tidied their books away and trudged up the girls' staircase. When she got into bed Cornelia's brain seemed too full of information to want to go to sleep. She stared at the ceiling listening to the distant sound of the portrait hole opening and closing as the last few stragglers entered Gryffindor tower for the night. After a while she managed to dose off, but her dreams were full of hover charms, historical dates, wand movements and Sirius's smile.

Competitiveness between Gryffindor and Slytherin wree sparking in the lead-up to Saturday's match. Members of both teams were regularly involved in "accidents". Sirius's brother Regulus, the Slytherin Seeker, ended up in the Hospital Wing with two noses. The Gryffindor Keeper found a baby Blast-Ended Skrewts in his Quidditch gloves, and both teams could barely walk down a corridor without being magically hoisted into the air by their ankles.

Sirius didn't seek Cornelia out again until Thursday afternoon. Potter had tipped Cornelia off about some of Hogwart's secret passageways, and she was in the process of using one to avoid some Slytherins when she heard someone running up behind her. She turned around with her wand drawn, ready to face someone dressed in green and silver robes, to see Sirius standing there, breathing heavily and clutching a stitch in his side.

'Sirius? What-?'

'Don't move.' he panted. In her confusion she noticed that his hair was back to normal, and butterflies rose inexplicably in her stomach.

'Why not?'

'The corridor's jinxed. Watch.' he took a used dungbomb from his pocket and rolled it across the floor. It stopped a few yards in front of Cornelia and sank straight through the stone. Cornelia yelped in shock and backed away from the spot where the dungbomb had disappeared.

'Slytherins.' Sirius smiled at her wolfishly as if to say _what can you do, eh? _and she felt the usual rush of blood to her face.

'Make sure you beat them on Saturday, won't you?' He said in his deep voice. She noticed that she was standing quite close to him, and could smell the musky smell of his deodorant. She nodded mutely and swallowed. Sirius reached forward and tucked a stray blond curl behind her ear, so that she felt his fingers brush against her cheek. Her breathing sped up and she searched for something to say to break the long silence.

'You reversed the hover charm then.' She commented breathlessly. How had she never noticed the muscles in his arms?

'Oh, yeah.' he chuckled 'Looks like you've got no choice but to go out with me now.' They were all alone in a little passageway, and the space between them seemed to be getting smaller.

'I can do whatever I like,' she heard herself say, and Sirius chuckled again. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest she was surprised Sirius couldn't hear it. His lips were so irresistible. She wondered what they tasted like, and felt her own lips parting slightly.

'Oh well, if you don't want to-' But the rest of his sentence was cut off as she threw caution to the wind and kissed him full on the mouth. She felt one of his hands slide around her waste to rest on the small of her back, pulling her into the embrace. She raised her hands to his neck, feeling all the muscles in his arms and shoulders on the way as the kiss grew deeper.

His lips were so soft. She felt as though something golden was glowing inside her. His other hand was in her hair as both their lips parted. Sparks danced behind her closed eyelids as he pressed her against the stone wall behind her, the sudden cold colliding with the heat she felt inside her. Cornelia registered vaguely that Sirius's chest was rising and falling against her own, and she could feel his rapidly beating heart through his shirt.

As Sirius kissed her the tingling in her lips shot through her body, and then-

CRASH

The door at the end of the corridor opened and Cornelia pulled her lips away, but Sirius's strong arms still held her to him as they both looked around at the doorway. Olivia stood at the door, her books on the floor where they had fallen. Behind her were some third years, craning their necks to see over Olivia's shoulders.

Some of them giggled, one of them wolf whistlrd. Cornelia realised that she was panting, and from the breath on her neck Sirius was too. Olivia stared at them, and then, without picking up her books, she turned and fled.

The third years remained, one of the weedier boys shouted 'Take her top off!'.

Cornelia ripped herself out of Sirius's arms and ran after Olivia, feeling the warm golden glow ebb away. She turned the corner into another corridor full of students and realised she had lost her.

She turned around and made her way back up to Gryffindor tower, trying to wipe her mouth on her sleeve without anyone noticing, letting her mind wonder back to the secret passageway.

'Well, I haven't seen her since Herbology.' said Mary by the fireside that night.

'I thought I heard her in the girl's toilets on the first floor.' Lily said dismally 'But when I called her name no one answered.'

Cornelia sat in one of the armchairs with her head in her hands. She had recounted the entire thing to her friends, who had originally been delighted by Cornelia's kiss with Sirius, but who's faces had fallen as Cornelia went on to Olivia's untimely interruption.

'Well that couldn't have gone much worse, could it?' Lily contemplated grimly.

'It could've done.' yawned Mary. ' He could've been an awful kisser.' She glanced at Cornelia. 'You hoping for any more of that in the near future?'

'I'm going to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday.' Cornelia told them flatly.

'That'll be fun.' said Mary brightly. Cornelia looked dismally at her two friends.

'Do you think I should still go? Even when Olivia's...you know...'

'Definitely.' said Mary. Lily shrugged.

'Try and talk to her about it, but you already told him you would go so it seems unfair to let him down now.'

'And he _is _gorgeous.' Mary added.

'And an _excellent _kisser.' Cornelia finished with a sigh.

She thought about how happy she had been since she'd talked to him in the Library, and anger flared briefly inside her as she thought of how Olivia had ruined it for her. Lily leaned forward.

'How would _you _feel?'

_Jealous. Angry. Betrayed. _Cornelia felt a lump in her throat. She had been so happy, would that all end? Was their friendship worth it? Cornelia shook her head, a hot tear sliding down between her lashes.

'I can't do it, I can't go out with him, not like this.' She put her head in her hands and felt her friends warm arms wrap around her.

'You're a better person than I am.' She heard Mary whisper in her ear.


	3. Remus Lupin

Lupin sat bolt upright with a gasp, to find a sheet of parchment sticking to his face. He pulled it off and rubbed his eyes. The common room was dark and deserted. He was sitting in one of the armchairs surrounded by books and notes, which suggested that he had fallen asleep studying. He wasn't really surprised, his limbs still ached from their monthly trip around the castle the previous night.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Bitten as a child, he often felt as though he shouldn't be at Hogwarts. He was endangering the other students. He was endangering his friends. The night before had gotten a bit out of hand. Sirius and James's usual control over him in his werewolf state had slipped, and Sirius had been forced to give him a cuff around the jaw with one of his massive paws. Remus felt the bruise on his cheek and neck. He was so lucky to have friends who were willing to study for years, simply so that they could turn themselves into animals to make his transformations more bearable. Mind you, Sirius Black and James Potter weren't the sort to lead a quiet life.

Remus trudged up the stairs to the 5th year boy's dormitory. When he opened the door, his first thought was that they were all asleep, but he then noticed a body lying spread-eagled in the middle of the stone floor.

'Padfoot?' he whispered. Sirius turned his head from where he was lying to look towards the door.

'Decided to come up did you? Revision not as satisfying as usual?'

Remus ignored the thinly veiled insult. Sirius was obviously in a bad mood. He crept across the dark room to his four poster bed and perched on the end.

'What's going on Paddy?'

'I told you not to call me that.' growled Sirius from the floor. 'Makes me sound Irish.'

Remus pulled his robes off over his head and changed into his pyjamas. Sirius remained lying on his back on the stone floor, staring moodily at the ceiling.

'I kissed Sharp.' he said abruptly.

'Uh-huh.' said Remus, only half listening as he examined a newly-appeared scar on his stomach. 'Was she any good?'

'Not bad...' Sirius grunted.

'That's excellent by your harsh standards.' Remus commented coolly. He could tell something was bothering Sirius, and it was about to burst out, and he, Remus, would have to listen to it like a good friend and agree to everything he said. Sirius seemed to chew on something for a moment before saying;

'You know girls have rules?'

Remus stared at his friend's silhouette. Sirius was extremely good-looking, and had no problem picking up girls. Remus on the other hand, had never had the courage to even talk to a girl, so why would Sirius come to him for advice? Mind you, James would probably make fun of him, even though James wasn't having the best of luck with Lily Evans. Peter would be completely clueless.

'What do you mean, rules?'

Sirius sat up, leaning on his elbows, his usually faultless hair sticking up in odd places.

'Like, rules on guys. They can't tell a friend's secret to a guy; they can't go out with a friend's brother or ex without permission...' He was ticking them off on his fingers. Remus scratched his neck.

'How do you know all that?'

'Andromeda told me.'

'Well if you're still talking about that Sharp girl then I don't think you've got anything to worry about, you haven't been out with any of her friends, have you?'

Sirius shook his head. He usually went for girls in the year above, and only occasionally below. He didn't like going out with girls who were in any of his classes.

'Then why are you so worked up?'

Sirius frowned.

'I'm not worked up. It's just...they aren't allowed to date a friend's crush either. Girls, I mean.'

'Oh,' responded Remus. 'So which one likes you?'

'The tall one...um...Jacobs.'

'With the plats?'

'Yeah.'

They sat in silence, listening to the others' snores.

'She walked in on us.' Sirius sighed, leaning his head on his hand and staring absent-mindedly at Peter's trunk. Remus didn't know what to say. Sirius was rarely bothered by anything.

'And...erm...what did Jacobs do?'

'Ran off.'

'And Sharp...?'

'Ran after her.'

'So...you don't think she'll want to go out with you?'

Sirius shrugged.

'She's ignored me since.'

'Well...I suppose she'll have to make up with Jacobs before she can go out with you...'

Sirius shrugged again, looking forlorn. Remus decided to act positively.

'Never mind mate, she'll come round. Just ask some other girl to Hogsmeade.'

Sirius flopped back into a lying position on the floor, staring vacantly at the ceiling. Remus couldn't think of anything more to say, so he retreated under the covers and turned his lamp off.

'Night,' he said into the darkness.

The next morning Sirius showed no sign of his dark mood from the night before. He bounded down to breakfast with them, laughing and joking with James. When asked about the Hogsmeade trip, he responded that he was taking Claire Vane, a 6th year Hufflepuff.

'I thought you were going with Cornelia Sharp?' James asked.

'Nah,' said Sirius breezily. 'Not really my type.'

'6th years are better snoggers anyway!' piped up Peter. The others laughed.

'How would you know, Wormtail?' asked Sirius jovially.

'Been snogging Aretha Podstick?' James sniggered. Peter frowned and stared at the ground, pretending not to listen.

As they reached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, Remus thought he saw Sirius smile at Cornelia, but then it twisted into a sneer as Snape walked past.

'Have a nice sleep, _Snivellus_?' James called after him. 'I put a niffler in his dorm.' he explained to them 'Levitated it through the window. Should've been a nice surprise to wake up to.'

Peter laughed loudly and Sirius grinned. Remus looked guiltily down at his prefect badge. No doubt Dumbledore had intended him to exert some control over his friends. But how could he reprimand them when it was because of him that they were illegal animagus?

The day passed smoothly. The fact that Sirius was now taking Claire Vane to Hogsmeade had evidently got back to Cornelia, as not only was she refusing to speak to him, she was now acting as though he didn't even exist.

'I don't know what she expects me to do.' Sirius grumbled in Herbology that afternoon. '_She's_ the one who won't go out with _me. _What am I supposed to do? Wait for her the rest of my life?'

_Probably, _Remus thought to himself, but he just shook his head sympathetically.

Cornelia's friend Olivia Jacobs, meanwhile, was looking extremely smug, and they were apparently on speaking terms once more. Remus had also noticed that their friend Mary MacDonald, a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, had started saying hi to him whenever they passed each other in the corridor. This seemed to please James immensely.

'Mate, you should ask her to Hogsmeade tomorrow.' he told him, leaning across Sirius while Professor Sprout talked about the uses of Bubotuber pus. The prospect filled Remus with dread, so that when James pushed him towards her after the Quidditch practise, he found he could hardly breathe. Mary beamed at him from behind her fringe.

'Hi Remus.'

'Hi...' His collar was much too tight, and he tugged at it as he struggled for words.

'Did you watch us practise?' she asked him cheerfully. The rest of the team had gone inside to change, but she was staying behind to talk to him. That must be a good sign. He realised she had asked him a question.

'Uh, yeah, you're a really good chaser...really good...'

'Thanks.' She smiled at him. 'Potter's a really good Seeker too, it's a shame he can't go with you to Hogsmeade tomorrow.' _An opening! _He found himself thinking desperately. _Ask her now! Go go go!_

'Do you wana come? To Hogsmeade, I mean, with me?' He was looking at his feet when he said it, which meant he had to drag his eyes up towards her face to gauge her reaction.

'You mean tomorrow?'

_She's busy, of course she is, what was I thi-_

'Yeah, I'd love to!'

He grinned broadly at her.

'Um...OK then, do you want to meet in the Entrance Hall?'

She nodded enthusiastically.

'Great, OK, I'll see you then.'

She waved at him and went back towards the changing rooms. Remus realised he was standing alone in the middle of the pitch, and, still beaming, began the walk back up to the Gryffindor common room.

That night the common room was packed with students talking about the match the following day. 5th years and 7th years had either abandoned revision or escaped the noise to the Library. A huge red Gryffindor banner was hanging above the fireplace with a broomstick on it. The dot above the _i _was a tiny golden snitch.

The four Marauders were sitting in their usual spot around the wizard chess board by the window.

'Well done, mate.' Sirius said to Remus in what he could tell was a falsely cheerful voice.

'Yeah,' added James. He moved his queen in front of Sirius's king and said 'Check!' loud enough for it to carry over to where the 5th year girls were sitting, but they were blatantly ignoring him.

'Looking forward to your detention tomorrow, Prongs?' Peter asked snidely.

'I might tell Filch it was actually you, trying to frame me.'

Peter spluttered and Sirius let out a bark of laughter, at which Cornelia glanced up. The group of girls appeared to be having an argument. He saw Mary obviously trying to stay out of it and felt a rosy glow in his chest. Suddenly there was a squeak of chair legs across the floor and Olivia Jacobs got to her feet. Cornelia had her arms crossed and was staring angrily in the other direction. Lily looked worried.

'You,' Olivia said to Sirius as she reached them 'are a prat.'

Sirius blinked. Remus looked over at Cornelia who was still staring determinedly at the group of first years playing exploding snap.

'You go and bloody _kiss _her,' Olivia was practicallt spitting at Sirius 'and then go and ask out some other girl!'

By this time Sirius's mouth was hanging slightly open.

'You should be ashamed of yourself.' Olivia finished fiercely, sweeping her platted hair over her shoulder. Sirius jumped to his feet, and several people looked over at them curiously. Peter had an almost hungry look on his face as if waiting for a fist fight. James was looking grim.

'Excuse me,' Sirius growled dangerously, and a glimpse of the dog inside him flashed across his face. 'But I was under the _impression _that _you,_' he prodded her sharply on the shoulder 'didn't want us to be together.'

'I must admit' Olivia smirked 'that I was surprised by your _eagerness_ to ignore my feelings so you could grope my best friend.' She sniffed dramatically before continuing. '_But_ I was willing to put that aside so that Cornelia would be happy.'

There was the sound of the portrait hole swinging shut and they all looked around. Cornelia had left.

Sirius glared at Olivia and ran after Cornelia, followed closely by James. Most people would have found this odd, but Remus guessed that James would be offering the use of his Invisibilty Cloak. It was after dark, so they would be in trouble if they were caught.

Lily had gotten up and come over to them.

'Olivia,' she said tiredly, 'you're so...' she searched for the word '..._tactless_.

'_I'm_ tactless?!' Olivia exclaimed. 'What about _him?'_

'Ladies,' squeaked Peter, and they looked around in surprised, since he rarely spoke to them. 'I'm sure none of you mean to give offense, but if you intend to have a cat fight you should do it in private.' He pointed at the staircase to the girls' dorm, and Olivia scowled at him.

'Get lost you little rat.' They stalked off. Peter had gone pale, and Remus felt his heart racing. Was she hinting something? Did she know that Peter could turn into a rat? That they were illegal animagai? Was it a threat or just a jibe?

Well Wormtail you do look quite rat-ish.' James said lightly as they sat in the dorm several hours later. James and Sirius had returned at midnight, and not thought anything of Olivia's phraseology in the face of their own suffering. Sirius and Cornelia had very impolitely declined the use of James's Invisibility Cloak in favour of having a shouting match in the middle of the 7th floor corridor outside Gryffindor Tower. This had, of course, drawn the attention of Filch, who condemned them to the same detention as James the following day.

'You just went and threw the bloody thing over yourself!' Sirius suddenly burst out as they sat on their four poster beds.

'You were too far away!' James cried defensively. 'And I would've been in a hell of a lot more trouble than you I've already got a detention with Filch tomorrow.'

'Yeah!' Sirius shouted, red in the face. 'And now we have to bloody do it with you!'

'If you remember,' James said angrily, 'I followed you out there so you could use the cloak, but you yelled in my face!' Sirius ignored him.

'I was supposed to be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with...' he trailed off, looking slightly confused.

'Clare Vane.' Remus supplied helpfully.

'Yeah!' Sirius finished loudly, folding his arms.

'Well maybe it's better that you don't, I mean you didn't really want to, and this way you've got an excuse.' Sirius scowled moodily at Remus.

'And you get to spend the day with Prongs and that delightful Sharp girl.' said Peter sarcastically. Suddenly he was dangling in the air by his ankle, with Sirius's wand pointing at his slowly reddening face.

'Shut up!'

'Sorry! I'm sorry!'

'Padfoot let him down.'

Sirius let Peter fall ungracefully back onto his bed. Sirius got to his feet.

'I'm going for a walk.'

'Take my cloak.' James held up the peace offering. Sirius shrugged absently.

'No thanks, I'll go as a dog.'

'Yeah but you need to get outside first.'

'I'll take the secret passage behind that old painting of those drunk monks.'

'OK...' James watched his old friend walk out and sighed.

'He's fine.' Remus assured him.

The next day Remus left Sirius and James outside Filch's office and met Mary in the Entrance Hall. She had her hair up in a messy bun and he felt a little flame of jealousy flare up as some passing 6th years winked at her.

'You ready?' she asked brightly as he reached her.

'Yeah,' he managed to say. _Great start _he thought.

'Where do you wana go?' She asked him as they walked down to Hogsmeade with the other students.

'I heard,' she said, leaning in conspiratorially so that he could smell her perfume, 'that they've got a Hippogriff in the post office. You know, for sending really big packages.'

'I doubt it,' _she smells good _'owls don't like Hippogriffs.'

'Really?' Mary's face fell. 'Oh well, there's a new branch of Zoncho's that we could check out.'

'Sure, and we could go to the Three Broomsticks.'

'Oh my goodness!' Mary breathed in suddenly 'I heard that the barman at the Hog's hEad is actually _Dumbledore's brother!'_ She stared at him, eyes gleaming, apparently extremely proud of this piece of gossip.

'Highly unlikely.' said Remus, squashing her excitement like a doxy egg. 'He was last seen in Wales, and that was a few years ago. I think if he worked at the Hog's Head people would know. Where did you hear that from anyway?'

'Rita,' said Mary, clearly disappointed by the apparent unreliability of her source. 'She's in Ravenclaw.'

'I wouldn't believe anything Rita Skeeter tells you.' Remus said darkly. He realised in the back of his mind that if Mary ever found out about his being a werewolf and let slip to Rita, the whole school would know in a matter of days. Parents would be informed, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to deny the claims and the board of governors could force him to leave school. He brought himself back into the present to find Mary talking about how she had heard the school quaffles were jinxed, and thought to himself that Mary certainly enjoyed hearing things. He swung the conversation around to Lily, James, Cornelia and Sirius, which lasted them all the way to Hogsmeade, and Zoncho's joke shop.


	4. James Potter

James rose out of his daze and realised he had ran out of polish. He, Sirius and Cornelia were in the trophy room buffing up suits of armour and the many, many trophies. He turned to the other two and gestured towards the storeroom.

'I'm just going...' he trailed off. They were both ignoring each other so intently they were oblivious to him, so he shrugged and left them to it.

As he went, he heard Cornelia say 'I can't _believe _you asked out Claire Vane.'

In the storeroom he grabbed the bottle labelled _Mrs Norbert's Magical Scrub 'N' Shine _and was about to go back in when he heard voices. Apparently Sirius had answered back to Cornelia and they were having their first civilised conversation in two days.

'I didn't know what you thought,' Sirius was saying 'I didn't know whether you were disappointed or relieved or what!

'Of course I was disappointed!' James heard Cornelia say.

'But you weren't talking to me-'

'You were the best kiss I've ever had!'

There was a clanging noise and James wondered if Cornelia had thrown something at Sirius, so he reappeared in the doorway, and instantly regretted it. Sirius and Cornelia were kissing so enthusiastically James wasn't sure where to look, so he looked at the floor and saw the trophy that Cornelia had been polishing. She must have dropped it in her hurry to eat Sirius's face. James backed into the storeroom, chuckling under his breath.

_Didn't take long for them to make up. _He felt a stab of jealousy. If only Lily would be as happy to see him, he would be sorted.

'What are you up to?'

Filch was standing by the door at the back of the room which came out under the 3rd floor stairway.

'Mr Filch!' James said loudly, hoping his voice would travel into the trophy room. Sure enough he heard the sound of a trophy being picked clumsily off the floor.

'Just getting some more polish, sir!' He held up _Mrs Norbert's Scrub 'N' Shine_.

'Well stop wasting time.' Filch growled. 'I want all these trophies cleaned by the end of the day.'

They re-entered the trophy room to find Sirius and Cornelia scrubbing intently. The only give away was that Sirius's hair was ruffled, and Cornelia's face was slightly flushed.

'You see, sir?' said James brightly 'We're making good progress.'

'Well when I come back at the end of the day I want them all done. I'm putting Mrs Norris at the door.' He prowled out. As the door closed James raised his wand and whispered '_Scourgify!_' so that all the trophies and suits of armour gleamed.

'You can thank me later.' James muttered to Sirius under his breath so Cornelia couldn't hear. On the other side of the door James put his foot in front of Mrs Norris and pushed her into the room, locking the door behind them.

Using James's Invisibility Cloak the three of them went down the secret passageway into Hogsmeade. It came out in the basement of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop, and after that it was easy to get lost in the crowd of Hogwart's students.

In the street, however, they ran into a group of 6th years, among which was none other than Claire Vane. Her eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw them.

'You!' she cried. 'What are you doing here? With _her_?' She pointed rudely at Cornelia, who didn't seem to know whether to look affronted or apologetic.

'Where going out.' James heard Sirius say as he ran towards the safety of the Three Broomsticks.

'WHAT?!'

The shout seemed to cling to him as he shut the door behind him. His ears were soon filled with the contented chattering of Hogwart's students. He looked around the full pub and saw Remus and Mary MacDonald both drinking Butterbeer in the corner. Deciding not to interrupt, he turned instead to the huge figure of Hagrid who was sitting nearby drinking a large flagon of Firewhisky.

'Alright Hagrid?'

The gamekeeper looked down at him through red-rimmed eyes.

'Not really James, no.'

He stared deep into his flagon before pulling a photo out of his jacket and handing it to James. It was a younger Hagrid, still at least 7 foot tall, with a friendly looking man perched on his shoulder.

'Me dad.' Hagrid grunted, jabbing the photo with one huge finger.'

'He looks cool.' James wasn't sure what to say.

''E was.' nodded Hagrid. ''E was a decent chap. Anyway today's the Anniversary of 'is death.'

'Oh.' James raised his glass of Butterbeer. 'Well, to your dad then.'

Hagrid clanked his flagon against it, slopping Butterbeer and Firewhisky onto the table, and they both drank.

'Anyway,' said Hagrid with a loud sniff. ''Ow's it goin' with tha' lady o' yours, Lily Evans?'

'She's not mine.' James stated gloomily. 'She hates me.'

'I'm sure she don' hate you.' Hagrid reassured, patting James on the shoulder so hard he thought he heard a soft crack.

'No one could hate you, James, yer a great guy.' He raised his flagon again, slightly unsteadily this time. 'To James Potter and hic Lily Evans.' He clanked it against James's once more, although it remained on the table. He looked at him sympathetically.

'Come on James it's early days yet.' He laughed. 'I mean, yer only in yer 5th year! Mind you,' He added grimly 'I'd already left school by then.'

James looked up curiously.

'Why, when did you leave school?'

'Oh...erm...7th year o' course, when else? Must'a had too much Firewhisky.'

James suspected Hagrid was hiding something, but he let it drop, and took another swig of Butterbeer. He glanced over to where Remus and Mary were sitting to see them engrossed in what seemed to be a very amusing conversation, as Mary kept giggling.

Although he was, of course, happy for Remus, this did nothing to lift his spirits.

When they got back that evening Peter was waiting for them outside the portrait of the fat lady.

'Where's Filch, then?' Sirius asked Peter.

'Peeves locked Mrs Norris in the Trophy Room so Filch is up at Dumbledore's office complaining about him.'

'How do you know that?' Cornelia asked him curiously. Peter looked a bit shifty and mumbled something about hearing it from one of the ghosts, but James knew he would have looked on the map the four of them had made.

It showed the whole school and all its passageways, including little named dots for all the people inside the castle grounds. The only thing that wasn't on there was the Room of Requirement, as it was unplottable.

They all climbed in through the portrait hole, and immediately wished they had stayed outside. Olivia and Lily were standing with their hands on their hips, blocking the way. The rest of the room was deserted since everyone was at dinner. Sirius and Cornelia hastily let go of each other's hands, but too late.

'What are you doing?' Olivia hissed.

'Well,' Cornelia started shakily 'You _did _say you wanted me to be happy, so I thought-'

'-that you'd throw aside my feelings as easily as he did?' Olivia spat. Her cornrows were looking unkept, and with her eyes wide she looked slightly alarming.

'Listen Livvy,' Cornelia said cautiously 'I know you're upset that Sirius likes me, but you keep talking like he led you on and he never did anything like that.'

'I told you how I felt about him!' Olivia burst out, close to tears. The boys shifted uncomfortably. 'I told you how much I liked him, but you just ignored me and...and...'

Her sobbing had rendered her incoherent. Cornelia gave Sirius an apologetic look.

'I'm gonna take her to the girls' bathrooms.' she said, wrapping an arm around Olivia's shaking shoulders and leading her out of the common room. The boys all heaved little sighs of belief.

'Well let's go get ready for Qui-' James started, but Lily cut him off.

'Don't think you'll be let off so easily.' James gaped at her indignantly.

'What have _I _done?!'

'Oh come on; you, Cornelia and Sirius disappear from your detention and Peeves just _happens _to lock Mrs Norris in the room you were supposed to be in?'

Peter smiled, apparently unaware of Lily's threatening tone.

'I _thought _that might've been you-'

'I'm a prefect!' Lily interrupted. 'It's my responsibility to report this!'

As she stood there defiantly with her dark red hair rippling and her green eyes glinting, James couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was when she was angry.

'Listen, Evans,' he said gently, sensing the others leaving behind him, 'Let me go and get ready for the match, and you can yell at me all you want afterwards, OK?'

He thought he saw her hard expression soften slightly, and before she could return to her normal self he spun around and leapt out of the portrait hole after the others.

A sea of red and gold; the green and silver didn't even compare thought James as he gazed down at the spectators from his broomstick.

'Aaaand MacDonald is pelting down the pitch with the Quaffle, passes to Sharp, Sharp shoots - oooh good save by the Slytherin Keeper!'

James glanced down at Ted Tonks, the commentator who was in Hufflepuff. On the other side of the pitch the rival Seeker, Sirius's brother Regulus, was hovering just above the ground. They were an hour into the match and James could feel all eyes on him. Everyone's hopes rested on him catching the tiny winged ball that was the Snitch. He put on a burst of speed and rose higher into the air, scanning the pitch for a speck of gold.

'-Gregory tackled by Jones who takes possession of the Quaffle, passes to MacDonald, ooh watch out for that Bludger! Nice dodge there from MacDonald-'

The Gryffindor Beater raced towards the Bludger and belted it at a Slytherin player.

'MacDonald shoots - SHE SCORES! 50-20 to Gryffindor!' Ted yelled happily, the cheers from the crowd rose far above the Slytherins' boos.

Suddenly James saw it, a flash of gold just behind Mary's broom where she was punching the air in triumph. He lay flat against his broomstick and shot towards her.

'What's this? Is Potter attacking a member of his own team?' Ted was wondering aloud from below. The wind whistled in James's ears as he zoomed towards that tiny ball that meant the end of the match. Regulus had realised what was happening and was flying in the same direction, but he was too far away. A look of confusion crossed Mary's face, followed by fear.

'Could it be?' he heard Ted say 'IT IS! POTTER'S SEEN THE SNITCH!'

The crowd urged James on as he reached out his hand. Mary swerved out of the way, but the tail of her broom knocked the winged ball downwards, and time seemed to slow.

Regulus was getting closer, and James dropped into a vertical dive, holding onto his broom with one arm, the other stretched out in front of him as he rocketed at the Snitch. The game had come to a complete stand still as the players and all the school held their breath. The wall of green that was the pitch was approaching alarmingly fast.

'YES!'

James pulled out of the dive just metres away from the ground, the golden Snitch fluttering feebly in his fist.

The stadium exploded.

Ted was yelling incoherently into the magical megaphone as the Gryffindor team crashed into James one by one, ending up as a red and gold mass on the floor. Supporters were pouring onto the pitch towards them. Cornelia was on Sirius's back, her hands raised above her head, tears streaming down her face. Remus had swept Mary off her feet in a passionate embrace, and James felt himself laughing with joy. Peter was jumping up and down yelling 'WE WON! WE WON!' while the rest of the team screamed hoarsely amongst the mass of celebrating students.

'MATCH OVER!' he heard Ted shout hysterically 'Final score 200-30 to Gryffindor! Take that Slytherin!'

James looked over at the Slytherin team. Regulus was trailing his broom along the turf dejectedly, while the Captain looked as though he had swallowed a whole bottle of stinksap. The Gryffindor Captain ran towards them, holding the Quidditch House Cup high above him, and was soon mobbed by the screaming crowd.

'Prongs!' Sirius called, Cornelia still on his back. 'Party! Gryffindor Common Room!'

The crowd slowly began to make their way, cheering and singing, up to the doors of the castle, the rest of the school trailing behind.

'Who's getting booze?' James asked Sirius, only mildly aware of the Snitch still struggling in his hand.

'Wormtail's taking care of it.'

An hour later the common room was packed. Gryffindor banners were everywhere. Little models of famous Quidditch players were flying around the room over the students' heads along with the Snitch James had nicked. Music was being projected out of red and gold balloons that clustered around the ceiling, bobbing up and down in time to the beat. Peter was throwing bottles of Butterbeer into the crowd.

'Here's to the Seeker who won us the match!' someone called, and suddenly James was being hoisted into the air by a pack of 7th years. The Gryffindors filling the room roared their approval. From his vantage point James just managed to glimpse Sirius and Cornelia in a lusty embrace in the boy's staircase before his eyes found Lily, who was in the crowd and beaming up at him. Her red hair was falling down her shoulders and her green eyes danced with happiness.

At that moment no one in the room was as ecstatic as James Potter. Perhaps even no one in the entire wizarding world.


	5. Lily Evans

A/N: This chapter is heavily referancing _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ so I've typed anything directly from the books in **bold** so you know which parts were written by JK and which parts were written by me. Enjoy.

Lily finished her last sentence with a flourish and put down her quill. Picking up her parchment, she began to check her answers. When she was satisfied that she had done her best, she leant back in her chair and looked around the room. The atmosphere was tense, filled with the many scratchings of nibs on paper. **Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone in the bright light. **Leaning forward and looking down her row, Lily saw Severus a few seats away, his lank and greasy hair flopping onto the table.

**'Five more minutes!'**

Lily sat back again quickly, not wanting Professor Flitwick to think she was trying to look at her neighbour's answers. She glanced over at the top of the teacher's head which was walking past James Potter's desk. He was so annoying. Just because his friends were going out with her friends, he seemed to think this gave him licence to talk to her. She scowled as **James** **yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. **Next time he did that she decided she would mock him for it. That would knock him off his high horse. He did seem to care a lot about what she thought. As she sat staring at him **he turned in his seat and grinned at Sirius Black, who was sitting four seats behind him. Sirius gave him the thumbs-up. He was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. The sun was shining off his dark hair which fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance James Potter could never have achieved. **_They think they're so brilliant, _Lily found herself thinking. Olivia was sitting behind Sirius, **eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed.**

_Why is she even bothering? _Lily's friends did annoy her sometimes in the way that they fawned over Potter and his mates. She glanced back at James and saw that he'd picked up his quill again. _Ha! Got one wrong did you? _She thought spitefully.

**'Quills down, please!' squeaked Professor Flitwick. 'That means you too Stebbins!' **The boy next to Lily hurredly scribbled his last sentence.

**'Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! **_**Accio!'**_

**Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards off his feet. Several people laughed. **Cornelia and a Hufflepuff student got up, **took hold of Professor Flitwick beneath the elbows and lifted him back onto his feet.**

**'Thank you...thank you,' panted Professor Flitwick. 'Very well, everybody, you're free to go!'**

Out in the grounds, the four of them flopped onto the grass on the bank of the lake. The sun was shining off its glassy surface, disturbed only by the occasional ripple from the Giant Squid that lived in its depths. Lily rested her head in Mary's lap and closed her eyes.

'Oh that was _awful!_' Cornelia was saying. 'I failed, I know I did.'

'Did you get the question about patronuses?' Mary asked.

'The wording was a bit weird,' said Lily from the ground. 'But I think I got it.'

'I couldn't concentrate at all.' came Olivia's voice. 'Sirius was sitting right in front of me.'

'Hands off.' Cornelia told her sternly.

'Where are the guys, anyway?' Mary wondered aloud. 'I want to know how Remus did.'

'They're over there.' Olivia pointed to a spot further along the bank, where Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were sitting beneath a tree. **James was playing with the Snitch** he had kept from the match on Saturday**, letting it zoom further and further away from him, before grabbing it out of the air. Peter gasped and applauded each time the winged ball was prevented from escaping.**

'Prat.' Lily said casually, closing her eyes and letting the warm Summer sun wash over her.

'Hey there's Snape.' Olivia suddenly said. 'Why don't you go and ask him how he did, Lily?'

'Get lost.' Lily refused to be prevoked. It was a beautiful day and they only had one exam left. All was right in the world.

_**'Expelliarmus!'**_

_**'Impedimenta!'**_

Lily inwardly groaned. Magic wasn't allowed outside of lessons, but although she felt the prefect in her bristling for justice, she was too comfortable to move.

'What are they doing now?' Mary said exasperatedly. Lily opened her eyes again with a sigh.

'Who?'

Mary pointed back up the bank. Lily turned and her heart sank into her stomach. **Severus was lying on the ground as though bound by invisible ropes, James and Sirius advancing on him with their wands drawn. **Lily leapt to her feet, anger lapping against her insides like lava.

As she marched towards the group, who now had a crowd of spectators, **James raised his wand.**

_**'Scourgify!'**_

**Pink soap bubbles streamed from Severus's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-**

**'Leave him ALONE!'**

**James and Sirius looked round at her, James's free hand immediately jumping to his hair.**

**'All right, Evans?' said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant. **Lily could have hit him.

**'Leave him alone,' she repeated. 'What's he done to you?'**

**'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean...'**

**Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Peter included,** and Lily's anger flared.

**'You think you're funny.' she said coldly. 'But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him **_**alone.'**_

**'I will if you go out with me, Evans,' said James quickly. 'Go on...go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again.'**

**'I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid,' **said Lily, feeling a savage pleasure in the insult.

**'Bad luck, Prongs,' said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape.**

**'OI!'**

**But too late; the jinx had worn off and Severus had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.**

**Many in the crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. **Lily felt her face twitch with embarrassment.

**'Let him down!'**

**'Certainly,' said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Severus fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said '**_**Petrificus Totalus!' **_**and Severus keeled over again, rigid as a board.**

**'LEAVE HIM ALONE!' **Lily shouted, pulling her wand out in desperation and aiming it at James. **He and Sirius eyed it warily.**

**'Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you,' said James earnestly.**

**'Take the curse off him then!'**

**James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.**

**'There you go,' he said, as Severus struggled to his feet. 'You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-'**

**'I don't need help from filthy Mudbloods like her!'**

Lily's world froze, everyone disappeared. It was only her and her oldest friend, standing in those grounds gazing at each other. Severus was breathing heavily, his greasy hair fluttering in front of his mouth. Suddenly he was a boy, immersing from the bushes and telling her, to her sister's dismay, that she was a witch. Then he was sitting opposite her on the Hogwart's Express, bouncing up and down in excitement wearing his new robes. Then he was passing her in the corridor with his Slytherin friends, ignoring her completely as she smiled at him. As she stood there in the warm summer sun, she felt as though Severus had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water at her.

**Lily blinked. **

**'Fine,' she said coolly. 'I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, **_**Snivellus.'**_

**'Apologise to Evans!' James roared at **her childhood friend, **his wand pointed threateningly at him. **_He thinks he's so galant._

**I don't want **_**you **_**to make him apologise,' **she shouted at him. **'You're as bad as he is.'**

**'What?' yelped James. 'I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!'**

**'Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get you off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK.'**

Lily turned on her heel and hurried away, away from the place where her heart had been broken, away from the boy who had been her only connection with the magical world for almost a decade, away from the place where her hatred for Potter had boiled up inside her and spilt out like poison.

**'Evans!' **she heard James shout after her. '**Hey, EVANS!'**

**But she didn't look back. **A tear slid down her cheek, and she couldn't tell whether it was from rage or terrible, terrible heart ache. She heard a yelp from behind her.

**'Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?'**

_Let him suffer. _Lily thought as she marched up the castle steps, and of the warm summer day and into the cool Entrance Hall.

'Lils, you sure you're OK?' Cornelia was sitting on the armrest of Lily's chair. They were in the Common Room by the fire, and although the heat from it was warming her dressing gown, Lily's inside were cold as ice. She nodded, her eyes narrowed against the light of the fire.

'Lils I'm sure he didn't mean it, he was just saying it because Potter and that lot were there.' Olivia added, her expression sympathetic.

'He meant it.' Lily managed to say before her throat closed up. Cornelia sighed and Lily felt them exchange a look. The portrait hole swung open and Mary stepped nimbly inside, looking grave.

'Snape's outside.' She said to Lily. 'He wants to talk to you.'

Lily gave Mary a withering look.

'He says he'll sleep there if he has to.'

Lily heaved a deep sigh.

'He loves you Lily.' Cornelia said quietly.

Lily got to her feet and silently left the Common Room. As she climbed out of the portrait hole, she saw Snape jump to his feet.

'Lily!' He stumbled over to her. He was still wearing his robes, but they were creased, and it looked as though he'd been waiting for her for a long time. _Why?_ Lily thought to herself. _It's be better for both of us if we'd never met._

'Lily I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying, I was just so angry...' He clenched his fists at his sides and looked at the floor. The silence stretched between them.

**'I'm sorry.' **Lily folded her arms.

**'I'm not interested.'**

**'I'm sorry.'**

**'Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here.'**

**'I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-'**

**'Slipped out?' **Lily glared at him, his worried face pleaded to her, but she felt no pity for this pathetic boy. **'It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends -' **Snape looked down at his feet, suddenly ashamed. **'- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?'**

**He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking.**

**'I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine.'**

**'No - listen, I didn't mean -'**

**'- to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?'**

**He struggled on the verge of speech, **but she didn't wait to hear what he wanted to say. She through him a contemptuous look and climbed back through the portrait hole, leaving her childhood standing on the other side, tears leaking down his pale cheeks.


	6. Sirius Black

Sirius sat at his desk in the Great Hall; he was an hour through the exam and had written nothing. For some horrible reason, he couldn't understand any of the questions. They were all to do with topics he could not remember covering in class. Sweating in panic, he glanced swiftly at the students around him, who were all writing in a knowledge-induced frenzy. How could he not know the answer to any of these questions?

_Because you didn't revise, _came the answer. _Moony told you to revise, didn't he? But you were too big headed, too arrogant to stoop to a level as low as revision._

Sirius looked above him as though expecting to see Peeves whispering in his ear. The voice sounded so real, so chilling.

_Cornelia told you too, remember? But you didn't want to spend time studying when you could have been spending time with her. Now she doesn't know the answers either. _

Sirius looked wildly around, searching for his girlfriend's long curly hair.

_There she is, at the front, can't you see? _

There she was; sitting with her head in her hands, her quill lying uselessly beside her elbow.

_You didn't care did you? _Came the voice again, mocking him. _You wouldn't care if Cornelia failed every single subject…_

Sirius bolted upright, panting, sweat crawling down his forehead. Swallowing, he looked around. He was sitting in his four-poster bed, the dawn sunlight pouring through the window, the sound of his friends' snores echoing off the stone walls. As his breathing slowed, he thought back to his dream. It had been scarily real. Had he really doomed Cornelia to failure? If he was honest with himself, he was still pretty confident he would get _Exceeds Expectations, _but what about all the time he had spent with her when everyone else had been studying? He needed to get a clear head. He got out of bed, and left the dormitory. He would turn into a dog and have a run in the grounds.

'Good morning Corny,' Sirius said happily, leaning over Cornelia's shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. Cornelia turned her head and kissed him fleetingly on the mouth. She tasted of coffee.

'Hello baby,' she smiled at him. Across the table Olivia rolled her eyes and James stuck his fingers down his throat. Cornelia moved up, making a space on the bench for him, and Sirius sat down.

'Did our little display of affection sicken you, Prongs?' Sirius asked cheerfully.

'Well, I am eating.' He shovelled a forkful of sausages into his mouth.

'How can you eat like that?' Mary asked, wrinkling up her button nose in disgust. Remus stopped with a forkful of beans halfway through the air, and everyone laughed.

'The house elves know how to cook.' said Sirius, pulling a stack of bacon towards his plate.

'Yeah,' dismissed Olivia 'But we've got our Transfiguration exam in a few hours.'

'So we need all the energy we can get!' explained James. Lily made a face that showed her pure dislike at having to eat with him, and James's smile faded.

'Fine,' He said darkly. He slammed his knife and fork down. 'If you have a problem with me Evans, then I'll just leave, maybe I'll find some new friends.' He got up, brushed some crumbs from his lap, and left without a backwards glance.

'Whatever.' Lily muttered moodily. Sirius and Cornelia exchanged a look.

'Hey Moony, Wormtail, let's go do some last minute studying.' said Sirius brightly. Remus looked suspiciously at him, but Mary elbowed him in ribs.

'Ow…um, ok.'

Out in the Entrance Hall, Remus shook his head.

'Those two…'

'Who?' Peter asked stupidly. 'And why do we have to study? There's only one exam left!'

'We're not going to study.' Sirius stated simply, 'I was getting us out of the freezer.'

'You may not want to pass this exam, but I do. See you in a bit.' Remus left them in the direction of the Library.

'What freezer?' asked Peter.

That afternoon, they all stood in the Entrance Hall, ready to file in for their Transfiguration exam. Sirius stood with Peter and Cornelia, and even though he was acting casual, her hand was clutched tightly in his own. He couldn't help but remember the dream he'd had the night before, and he glanced nervously at her face. She smiled at him, looking completely relaxed, and his racing heart slowed down slightly. Remus sidled up to them, looking grim.

'What's up, Moony?'

Remus glanced at them shiftily, but quickly looked away.

'Where's Prongs?' Peter wondered aloud, craning his neck to see over the surrounding crowd.

'I'm gonna go find Mary.' Remus muttered.

'That was odd.' Sirius said to Cornelia. She shrugged.

'Probably just exam nerves.'

'Students!' came Professor Slughorn's voice from the giant doors to the Great Hall. 'I want to you enter the exam room single file, and sit down at a desk. Remember that once you enter the room you are under exam conditions. If I find you talking you could be disqualified for this exam and all others.' He looked around at them jovially, waiting for them to laugh. When no one did he sighed and shook his toad-like head, before gesturing with his hand to follow.

As they entered the Great Hall Sirius felt more nervous then he had ever felt in an exam. Was this just caused by his dream? It _was _only a dream, right? He gulped as Cornelia's hand slid out of his own and she sat down at a table, leaving his palm feeling empty and cold. He sat down behind her, and stared vacantly at the overturned question paper.

After every student had gotten settled, Professor Slughorn repeated the same rules they had heard at the start of every other examination, and after a suitably tense silence, told them to begin. The Hall was momentarily filled with the sound of pages being turned, and then, except for the scratchings of quills on parchment, quiet ensued. Sirius scanned down the questions, chuckling internally. He could do all these blindfolded. He looked at Cornelia's back, and when he saw that she was already halfway through her first answer, he picked up his quill and began.

'Quills down, please!'

Sirius had finished at least 20 minutes ago, and couldn't believe how nervous he had been before. He took a deep breath, savouring the feeling of freedom that coursed through his body. As he opened his eyes he saw Cornelia leaning back on her chair, stretching her hand back. He leaning forwards, resting his head in one hand and putting the other in hers. She turned her head slightly and flashed a smile at him.

'_Accio parchment!'_

All there answer sheets shot forward, and Professor Slughorn caught them neatly in his outstretched arms. He looked around at them all, a huge smile on his face, as though he was doing them a huge favour and they ought to be eternally grateful.

'That's the end of your last exam.' The tension in the Hall was so thick you could almost smell it, and Slughorn beamed at them, revelling in the attention. 'You may leave the Hall!'

A massive cheer burst from every student, rising to the enchanted ceiling. Exam papers were enchanted into aeroplanes and flew to impossible heights, or just screwed up and thrown in the air. Sirius and Cornelia leapt out of their seats and into each other's arms. A boy near them did a cartwheel down the aisle.

'Please take your celebrations outside into the grounds.' Said Professor Slughorn, his voice magically amplified so that it could be heard.

'Padfoot!' Sirius looked around to see James coming towards him with a huge smile stretching his handsome face. They hugged, patting each other's backs heartily.

'Olivia's looking for you.' He said to Cornelia, who disappeared amongst the crowd. He turned back to Sirius, grinning from ear to ear.

'Mate we need to get provisions.'

'Provisions for what?'

'A party! I swear, everyone's so happy it could go on all night.'

'We're gonna need a lot of Butterbeer.' Sirius said pensively.

'I sent Wormtail and Moony to the kitchens for food, Olivia's taking all the Gryffindor's up to the Common Room. We,' He punched Sirius's shoulder playfully. 'Need to get to the Three Broomsticks.'

An hour later found Sirius and James struggling up to Gryffindor Tower levitating five crates of Butterbeer each. As they climbed a staircase, Sirius put his foot straight through the fake step that he normally would have been looking out for. His wand jerked upwards and all of his crates went crashing onto the steps in front of him, the noise reverberating off the stone walls. The portraits all complained loudly as they were woken up.

'Stupid boys-!'

'-waking up the whole damn castle-'

'-steeling Butterbeer too-'

'-it wasn't like this in my day!'

'SHUT UP!' James shouted. 'It's only 6 o' clock in the afternoon, you shouldn't be sleeping anyway!' He pointed his wand at the step and muttered the charm that freed Sirius's leg. Sirius pulled it out and rubbed it.

'Bloody hell that hurt…'

'Pick your crates up, will you? They're waiting for us!'

'_Wingardium Leviosa!'_

'Good old swish and flick.' said James with a smile.

As they got near to Gryffindor Tower they could feel the bass from the music pounding in their rib cages.

'Hungarian Horntail' James said to the Fat Lady who guarded the portrait hole.

'Oh go in and have fun.' She said bitterly as she swung forwards to let them in. The whole Common Room screamed their welcome as Sirius and James started levitating the crates through the portrait hole. When they were all in, Sirius and James climbed in after them.

Never did they have such a party.

The decorations were still up from the Quidditch celebrations, except this time instead of miniature brooms flying above their heads, there were the aeroplane exam papers. Peter and Remus had managed to get enough food to feed them for a good few days. They danced and drank, and after a few hours, a good few crates of Butterbeer had been polished off, and things were starting to sway. Nobody cared though, the party was amazing. Sirius danced with Cornelia, Mary, and even Rose at one point. When he and Cornelia emerged from a particularly intense making out session on the boy's staircase, they almost tripped over Peter, who was lying on the floor, a bottle in one hand and a pie in the other. They laughed and stepped over him, and Sirius pulled Cornelia onto the dance floor once more.

'I love you Sirius Black!' Cornelia shouted above the music.

Everything went silent, and Sirius stared at her in shock. Why was everyone still dancing? Why was this girl smiling up at him, her heart shining in her face? He couldn't swallow. He saw Remus struggling through the crowd towards them, and say something to Cornelia, who nodded happily. Sirius stumbled away from her as she started to dance with his friend. He needed air. He saw the portrait hole and made towards it. As he got closer the whole room jerked sideways and he grabbed a chair to stay upright. Dark red hair, Lily's worried face, her hand pulling his arm over her shoulder. She helped him out of the portrait hole and into the cool corridor. She put something cold on his face, and pushed a glass of water into his hand. It tasted good.

'Come on, Sirius, we can't stay out here, Filch will find us.'

'I can't go back in there.' He croaked. She nodded, and helped him towards the nearest classroom. As she opened the door, the two people inside pulled apart, and turned towards them. Lily froze, and Sirius struggled to understand what he was seeing.

'Prongs?'

'Olivia?!'


	7. Olivia Jacobs

Olivia sat on the windowsill taking huge swigs of her Butterbeer. She couldn't remember how many she'd had, but what the hell; it was the end of the exams. She was supposed to be celebrating with all her friends, but she had never felt so alone. She looked at the packed common room. Mary and Lupin were dancing, grinning into each other's faces. Pettigrew was throwing bottles into the crowd, the uncaught ones smashing on the floor and being cleared by someone's wand.

_Probably Lily's, _Olivia thought spitefully, _God forbid there be a mess. _

Sirius and Cornelia were no where to be seen.

_Probably making out in an empty classroom somewhere. It should be me. I suppose Cornelia's prettier._

Olivia fingered her dark hair. She had un-platted and straightened it for the party.

_It's no use, _she thought hopelessly, _I'm just too ugly. _

She looked up, and saw Potter wave at her from the buffet table. He had been talking to her a lot recently. Before the exam she had been crying in the library, and he had comforted her. He was actually quite nice.

'What's up with you?'

He was sitting next to her, slightly closer than politeness dictated, but her leg felt good against his.

'I'm an ugly cow and everyone hates me.' she found herself confessing to him.

'That's not true.' he said solemnly. 'You're lovely. Cornelia shouldn't be treating you like this.' Olivia gazed at him through her tears.

'No one else thinks so: She's more popular than me, and she's prettier than me.'

'That's not true either.' James told her quietly. She felt him rest a hand on her knee. It was warm, and sent tingles up her legs.

'I think you're gorgeous.' He whispered, his face leaning towards hers. His breath smelt of Firewhisky. His lips looked so inviting. Maybe if she just tasted them…

She brushed her lips against his briefly, and felt the corners of his mouth twitch. His hand enclosed hers, and suddenly he was leading her through the crowd and out of the portrait hole. In the dark corridor they paused, looking at each other.

_At least somebody wants me._

James cupped her face with his hands and pressed his lips against her own, and she momentarily lost her breath.

It was easy, kissing him. His hair was dark and soft, like she imagined Sirius's to be. With her eyes closed she could imagine it was Sirius she was kissing: His hands running down her body and pulling her leg onto his hip from behind her knee. They stumbled backwards into a door. Someone fumbled for the handle and the fell inside.

She could feel how hot her cheeks were, how hot her whole body was. She slid her hands down the back of his trousers as he slid his up her top. They were lost in each other's arms. Alone together. Fumbling blindly in the dark. Both imagining someone else's hair, face, body…

A soft click interrupted them and they pulled apart, panting. Sirius and Lily stood in the doorway with looks of shock on their faces.

'Prongs?' slurred Sirius.

'Olivia?!' Lily's voice was harsh with judgement. Olivia straightened her clothes, unaware of the boy next to her who was replacing his glasses.

'Lily, I…I'm…'

'Evans, let me explain-'

Lily pointed her wand at the torch bracket and it flared into life, casting a flickering light over the scene. She turned back to face them.

'_Augumenti!'_

A stream of water spouted from the tip of her wand, soaking the pair of them. Olivia squeaked in alarm, feeling the water soak through her clothes. She wiped her sopping hair out of her face to see Lily's thunderous expression.

'I think we should all get back to the Common Room before Filch catches us. Potter-'

'Evans, I didn't-'

'-you need to get Black to bed, he's had a few too many. Although…' she through Olivia a look of pure loathing, '…it looks like you've had even more.'

She turned on her heel, and stalked from the room. Sirius let out a low whistle.

'Dude, I can see why you're upset, but Jacobs?' he slurred.

Olivia felt as though he had spat at her. She looked at James, who was looking slightly dazedly at the door. Her eyes filling with tears once more, she ran from the room.

Climbing back into the common room was by far the most humiliating thing she had ever experienced. The people closest to the portrait hole saw her and raised their eyebrows quizzically. She pushed through the crowd, everyone she touched turned to see why that part of their body was suddenly wet. Lily was standing with Mary and Lupin, all three of them glaring at her. As she reached the girl's staircase, a ripple of laughter flittered across the room. Someone near her said 'Oh my goodness Potter is soaking too, do you think they were having too much fun?'

She turned around and saw Cornelia helping Sirius to stay upright, while James had another bottle of Firewhisky in his hand, and was grinning roguishly at the group of 6th year girls by the fireplace. Olivia charged up the girl's staircase, wanting only to fall into a dreamless sleep, and maybe, just maybe, when she woke up, none of this would have happened.

'That was a good party. If only McGonagall hadn't broken it off.'

'Did you _see _how drunk Sirius was?'

'_See _it? I could _taste _it for crying out loud!'

Laughter reverberated around Olivia's head, making it throb and pound. Her eyes were swollen and her teeth tasted all furry.

'Lily was so angry.' There was a brief silence.

'You wonder whether she has the right to be, really.'

'I guess, but it's kind of like she's meant to be with him.'

'Even if she won't accept it.' Another silence.

'He was very drunk though.' Somebody giggled.

'I'm glad Remus stopped him from singing.'

_Do they need to laugh so much at this time in the morning?_ Olivia groaned and pulled her duvet over her head. The warm stuffy air was unpleasant, but at least it was quiet.

Suddenly it was ripped off her, the cold morning hit Olivia's bare legs and she pulled them up so that she was in a ball.

'Well well well, look who's awake.'

Olivia made a little noise of protest and scrabbled around for her duvet, eyes still tightly shut.

'Should we try that little _augumenti _trick Lily did last night?'

_Oh God, last night._ Olivia's eyes flew open in horror, the morning sun hit them and she covered her face with her hands as her whole skull threatened to burst.

'I hope that hurts.'

'Where's Lily?' Olivia croaked.

'We don't know; she was gone when we woke up.' Somebody grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Olivia screwed her eyes up.

'_What were you thinking?!' _

She squinted at her two friends. Cornelia was standing in front of her, by the side of her bed, leaning towards Olivia so that her blond curls fell forwards. She was still clutching her wrists, and her expression was disproving. Mary was standing next to her, her arms crossed, shaking her head, but looking slightly more sympathetic than Cornelia. They were both still wearing pyjamas.

'What time is it?' Why did her throat hurt so much?

'It's 9 o' clock.' Mary supplied.

'Don't change the subject.' Cornelia snapped. 'Do you realise what you've done?'

Olivia looked from Mary to Cornelia.

'I kissed James, didn't I?'

'Um, yeah!' Olivia flinched at the raised voice. Mary put her hand on Cornelia's shoulder.

'Listen, I know what Olivia did was wrong, and I'm sure she does, too.' Mary glanced at Olivia, who nodded, but stopped as it sent a sharp pain through her head. 'But it was a drunk accident. It could have happened to anyone.'

Cornelia looked doubtfully at both of their faces, and straightened up, letting go of Olivia's wrists.

'Well, OK. But why were you even kissing James, I thought you liked Sirius?'

'Of _course _I like Sirius, but I was completely plastered!'

'Isn't it a good thing she didn't kiss Sirius?' Mary said with a grin.

'Well, yeah…'

'Anyway, you think it's easy for me to see you and Sirius together?' All the feelings of the past week rose in Olivia like bile.

'He chose you, Cornelia. He chose you over me, you know why?' Cornelia shook her head, looking slightly embarrassed. 'Because you're better than me! You're prettier, nicer, more popular…' Cornelia opened her mouth in objection, but Olivia needed to get this out, she needed to rid herself of all these poisonous thoughts. 'The way he looks at you is like he could never want anyone else, and it's barely even been a week since you started going out!' Tears were rising in her eyes. Cornelia was blushing, Mary looked slightly wary. 'Do you know what he said after he and Lily found us?' The two girls shook their heads. 'He told James that he must be really upset if he's willing to go off with me.'

'Livvy he didn't mean that, he was drunk!'

'He would never-'

'Often when you're drunk you speak more truthfully than you would if…' She trailed off, her chest racked with sobs. She felt the two girls sit down either side of her and wrap their arms around her neck. Their kindness was two much for her dented pride, and she let out a wail of misery.


	8. Peter Pettigrew

Peter sat at the end of his four poster bed, hugging his pillow. It felt as though someone was swinging a bat against his skull. Sirius was lying on the floor, groaning, as Remus held a wet towel to his forehead.

'Oh God,' Sirius croaked 'Why did I drink so much…'

'You should have drunk the non-alcoholic Butterbeer.' Remus shook his head.

Sirius managed a smile.

'When do you think Prongs will wake up?' Peter asked, wincing as he felt a bump in the back of his head. He had no idea how it had gotten there.

'Well he drank enough Firewhisky to knock out Hagrid. He should be comatose for a few more hours-' At that moment there was a loud groan from James's bed.

'You don't think he brought Jacobs back with him do you?' Sirius joked from the floor. Peter laughed, and Remus only just managed to repress a grin.

'Alright Prongs?' he called, ignoring Peter and James's winces at his raised voice.

'What? Who...what happened?' James asked hoarsely, sitting up. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his hair looking even messier than usual.

'Good sleep?' said Remus brightly.

'What day is it? Which exam do we have?'

'Exams are over bonehead.' Said Sirius, still on the floor with his eyes closed.

'Oh,' James looked slightly confused. 'How was the party?'

Sirius raised his head, Remus's eyes widened. Peter looked at the two of them and then at James.

'Don't you remember anything?'

'I remember Firewhisky.' said James, falling back onto his pillow 'Lots and lots of Firewhisky…'

Remus raised his eyebrows at Sirius, who looked oddly humorous.

'3…2…1…'

Peter looked back at James, wondering what-

'HOLY SH-'

Half an hour later, Peter and Sirius were sitting in the middle of the dorm playing wizard chess. Remus had already started packing. James was marching around the room, holding the wet towel to his head, and muttering a stream of curses under his breath. Sirius's bishop took Peter's rook, which swore loudly. Sirius glared at James.

'Look what you've done! Now you've taught them how to swear I can never play this in front of my parents again!'

'When did you ever play in front of your parents?' Remus asked as his put his potions scales into his trunk.

'That's not the point.' said Sirius with a grin as he demolished Peter's last pawn.

James rounded on them.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?'

Sirius moved his queen.

'Checkmate.'

'What?' cried Peter indignantly.

'I'm serious Padfoot!'

Sirius got up and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

'Prongs, if Evans was your girlfriend, I'd say you're fucked. But she's not, so I say get over it.' He patted James on the arm and sat back down. Peter spotted his second rook, and moved it in front of his king.

'Ha.'

Sirius moved his queen straight through Peter's rook so that she knocked his king sideways with a swing of one of her heavy stone arms.

'Who's the man?'

'Padfoot! What if-'

'James shut the hell up and put some clothes on.'

As the four of them walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Peter smiled to himself. These were the best friends he had ever had. Remus always made the right decisions.

'_Get away from my wife you death eating bastard!' Remus threw himself at the cloaked figure, wand forgotten on the ground, and punched the masked face with all his might._

'_Remus! No!' A pink haired woman was pulling his shoulders, trying to tug him off._

_The mask in front of him fell off, and what he saw made him freeze in shock: A pair of beautiful blue eyes, a heavy brown fringe, the now lined face contorted with hatred._

'_Avada-_

As the werewolf walked along next to Sirius, he smiled, brushing his hair off his scarred face. Sirius was talking loudly, his face alive with the joke he was about to tell.

_A black haired witch was firing green light at him, but he dodged every one._

'_Ha ha! Is that the best you can do?'_

'_Avada Kedavara!'_

_The green light hit him square in the chest, and as he felt the life leave him, the last thing he saw was James's face, still young, looking at him in shock, and his best friend's voice, shouting his name._

As he said the punch line, James laughed loudly, hitting Sirius jokingly on the shoulder.

'_Lily! It's him! Take Harry and go! I'll hold him off!'_

_James stood in the tiny hallway, the walls of which were hung with photos of their wedding day and of baby Harry. He glanced briefly at a photo to his right, in which four boys were standing together laughing. His mind wandered back to a summer's day so long ago, when they were walking through Hogwarts to the Great Hall, at the end of exams. The door burst open, pulling him from his memory, and a terrible figure stood there._

'_Avada-_

Peter felt a warm glow inside him, and smiled inwardly at how lucky he was.

'You know,' he piped up 'You guys are the best friends I've ever had.'

The three boys looked around at him. There was a moment of awkward silence, and then they burst out laughing

'What? I'm serious guys!'

'Well now we know what to get you for your birthday Wormtail.' Sirius laughed.

'Yeah, some balls.' chuckled James.

_He was standing in a cell, his right arm extended in front of him, an odd silver glove gleaming at its end. He was strangling someone. A red-headed boy was standing in front of them, his wand raised, but Peter was holding all the cards. Then the person in his grip spoke, and it was James._

'_You owe me Wormtail.'_

_James was looking at him, and Wormtail remembered telling this face that he was the best friend he'd ever had…and his grip slackened._

'I hope there are waffles for breakfast.' said Sirius.


End file.
